Héros de l'Olympe
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: Malgré tout le courage du monde, les demi-dieux redoutent la guerre qui se prépare. Pour surmonter leur angoisse, ils ont besoin de leur amitié - et amour - plus que jamais.
1. Annabeth

**Bonjour ! Je commence donc une fiction un peu particulière. En effet, il s'agit d'un chapitre sur chaque personnage (je ne promets pas que chaque personnage sera représenté). Ce premier chapitre, du point de vue de Annabeth, prend place juste à la fin de La Maison d'Hadès. Les demi-dieux viennent de refermer les portes de la mort, Annabeth et Percy sont revenus sains et sauf du Tartare et Nico, Reyna et Glesson Hedge sont partis ramener l'Athéna Parthénos à la Nouvelle Rome. La scène a lieu le soir même. **

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages sont la propriété de Rick Riordan. Je ne prétends pas écrire exactement ou aussi bien que lui, et je ne raconte que des scènes, qui selon moi, seraient intéressantes. Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter le contenu du Sang de l'Olympe. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez, et laissez-moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth Chase.<em>

La voix, sortie de nulle part, réveilla la fille d'Athéna en sursaut. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, comme si son cerveau marchait au ralenti.

Elle était allongée sur le sol d'une forêt de pins. Ceux-ci se dressaient tout autours d'elle, l'enfermant dans un cercle sombre. Un cercle bien trop sombre, d'ailleurs. Les pins n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de la colonie des Sangs-mêlés. Trop grands, trop touffus, leurs épines rappelaient d'avantage des ongles crochus qu'un feuillage naturel. Leur troncs étaient plus secs, plus rêches, et dégageaient une odeur nauséabondes qui clouait Annabeth au sol. Celle-ci s'immisçait dans ses narines, sa bouche et paraissait altérer sa visions : ses yeux en étaient irrités et larmoyant. Elle tenta de se relever le sol tangua aussitôt. Les pins semblaient danser autours d'elle, comme pour se moquer de son état pitoyable. En serrant les dents de colère, elle parvient à s'asseoir et regarda plus attentivement autours d'elle. De partout, les arbres se dressaient, bouchant toute tentative de voir le soleil. Aussi loin qu'elle cherchait autour d'elle, elle ne voyait qu'une forêt épaisse et nocive. Où était-elle ? Et comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ?

_Tu es ici parce que je le veux_, reprit la voix.

Annabeth sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir entendu de multiples fois dans ses rêve. Une voix féminine, sombre et cruelle, une voix qui pour la blonde n'annonçait que douleur et fatalité.

La voix de Gaïa.

Elle ne chercha pas à voir d'où elle provenait. Elle avait appris au fil du temps que la déesse était partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre une forme humanoïde pour terrasser les demi-dieux. La déesse de la Terre était tout autour d'elle.

Annabeth se releva faiblement, les jambes vacillantes. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre pour se soutenir. Grave erreur :elle poussa un hurlement terrible et retira vivement sa main. Sur toute sa paume, la peau avait brûlée et n'était à présent qu'une succession de cloques sanguinolentes.

Gaïa éclata de rire, un son guttural et terrifiant.

_Une enfant d'Athéna, ça_ ? railla t-elle. _Tu n'es pourtant pas aussi maligne qu'on le prétend._

_- _Où suis-je ? Que m'as-tu fais ? s'écria la blonde, brûlante de colère.

_Tss, tss. Décidément, tu poses les mauvaises questions._

- Qu'est-ce que...

_Tais-toi et regarde._

De nulle part, l'air commença à se tordre et tourner sur lui-même. En quelques secondes, une mini-tornade s'était formée. Elle s'écarta soudain pour laisser entrevoir une vision. Annabeth sentit ses jambes flageoler lorsqu'elle comprit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tartare, sous sa forme humaine si terrifiante, semblait aux prise avec un être bien plus petit que lui. Son fils. Damasène, qui l'avait aidé ainsi que Bob et Percy, et avait même soigné ce dernier. Aussi puissant soit le géant qui, juché sur le dos de son ennemi le drakon, se battait vaillamment, Tartare était bien plus fort. Son fils ne devait sa survie qu'au fait que Tartare ne semblait pas contrôler pleinement sa forme humanoïde. Il avait paru gauche à Annabeth lorsqu'elle s'était engouffré dans l'ascenseur, mais au fil de la bataille il gagnait en expérience. Ses gestes se faisaient plus fluides et précis. La fille d'Athéna savait qu'au bout de compte il l'emporterait.

_Observe, fille d'Athéna, la puissance de mon bien-aimé Tartare !_

La déesse jubilait. L'image changea, pour lui montrer un autre point de vue de la scène. Elle vit son ami Bob, le doigt pressé contre le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle sentit la culpabilité l'étreindre en réalisant que la cabine ne contenait nul autre que Percy et elle-même.

Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle et son petit ami allait arriver à bon port, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peur. Pourtant ce n'était pas pour son sort qu'elle était angoissée. C'était pour celui de Bob. En effet, le titan avait perdu son balai lors de la bataille, brisé par Tartare. Sa seule protection résidait dorénavant en Ti-Bob, son chaton qui s'était transformé en véritable tigre squelette. Celui-ci repoussait les nombreux monstres qui s'avançaient des portes. Feulant avec rage, il croquait le corps d'une _arai _avant de décapiter un telchine. Mais les monstres étaient des milliers, s'avançant inexorablement et l'animal se fatiguait. Annabeth le regarda démembrer une _empousai_ avant qu'il ne s'écroule au pieds de son maître. Les monstres se regorgèrent, et l'un d'eux cria :

- Massacrez-le !

Annabeth reconnut avec horreur la voix de Clytios, le frère de Bob. Elle savait que les titans n'avait aucune pitié entre eux, mais quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge en l'entendant réclamer la mort de son propre frère.

Bob, quand à lui, semblait plus choqué par la défaite de son chat. Il le regarda avec une expression de tristesse, comme si pour lui la vie de Ti-Bob était plus importante que la sienne. Son regard remonta vers la masse de monstres qui courait vers lui, puis se porta vers le bouton qu'il tenait toujours enfoncé. Annabeth pouvait presque sentir son angoisse : les demi-dieux allaient-il arriver en haut avant qu'il ne périsse ?

« Oui Bob, nous allons nous en sortir ! Protège-toi, par les dieux ! » l'exhorta mentalement Annabeth comme si la scène ne s'était pas déroulée plusieurs heures auparavant.

Mais le titan était trop loyal à ses amis pour les abandonner, dût-il y laisser pour leur salut sa propre vie. Il maintient le bouton enfoncé jusqu'au dernier instant. L'ascenseur émit un « tching !» caractéristique pour montrer qu'il était arrivé en haut, une poignée de secondes avant que son frère Clytios ne lui plante un coup d'épée dans le ventre, puis dans le cœur.

- NON !

Annabeth avait hurlé. Elle se doutait bien de l'issue de la bataille, lorsqu'elle avait abandonné Bob à son sort dans les Enfers. Mais la voir ici, et voir jusqu'à quel point le Titan leur avait été fidèle – malgré qu'ils n'aient jamais mérité son amitié – cela lui déchirait littéralement le cœur. Même la mort de ses amis de la colonie des Sangs-mêlés à la bataille de Manhattan ne lui avait pas causé une aussi grande douleur.

Elle se laissa choir sur les genoux, ses jambes étant trop faibles pour la soulever plus longtemps. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes, et elle ne voyait rien d'autre que l'expression de Bob lorsque l'épée l'avait transpercé : une expression résolue et presque souriante alors qu'il sentait la mort fondre sur lui.

_Ce n'est pas terminé, fille d'Athéna_, siffla Gaïa. _Délecte-toi donc de la suite !_

Malgré elle, Annabeth releva la tête. Le combat continuait toujours entre Tartare et Damasène. Malheureusement le géant avait été désarçonné par la mort de son ami. Il ne se battait plus avec autant de fougue et contrait les attaques de son père avec moins d'entrain. Annabeth était certaine de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux, même à cette distance. Elle ressentit un profond élan de sympathie pour ce bon géant, qui avait choisi de changer son destin et était arrivé à point nommé. Simplement pour leur sauver la vie, encore une fois. Et maintenant que cela était fait, le destin se jouait encore de lui en lui promettant une mort terrible.

Tartare finit par le cueillir dans une main.

_Mon fils_, prononça t-il de sa voix caverneuse. _Comme tu m'as déçu._

_-_Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Pendant des années, tu m'as laissé combattre ce drakon, perpétuellement ! Avec Gaïa, vous m'avez privé de voir le soleil. Et tu te demande pourquoi je te hais ? Tu n'est pas le seul à avoir été déçu ici !

_Misérable !_

D'un geste, Tartare resserra son emprise autour du corps de Damasène. Celui-ci diminua de volume, comme si le Dieu en aspirait la vie, avant de se transformer en une poussière sombre qui tomba à ses pieds. Alors il se mit à rire, et son rire se mêla à celui de Gaïa qui résonnait dans la tête d'Annabeth. Elle se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains, sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile.

- Assez... ASSEZ !

La vision se dissipa dans l'air mais la jeune fille pouvait toujours sentir la présence de Gaïa autour d'elle.

_Vois comme ils sont mort par ta faute, _chuinta la Déesse_. Bientôt, il y en aura des milliers d'autres que tu ne pourra sauver._

- TAIS-TOI !

Annabeth se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Ses front était trempé de sueur et elle l'essuya d'un geste vif. Ses membres tremblaient alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement son yeux sondèrent l'obscurité et elle soupira lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était étendue dans son lit, en sécurité dans sa cabine de l'_Argo II._

« Un rêve, se dit-elle, c'était un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve ».

Pourtant elle était la première à savoir que les demi-dieux rêvaient le plus souvent de la réalité. Ce qu'elle avait vu, dans cette vision, était bien la vérité. Bob et Damsène étaient réellement morts dans le Tartare.

Elle avait besoin de se lever, de bouger, car elle savait que retourner au sommeil maintenant lui serait fatal. Elle avait toutes les chances de faire une autre mauvais rêve. Elle écarta la couverture et posa ses pieds sur le sol chaud et rassurant. Pourtant elle avait si froid... Ses poils d'avant-bras étaient hérissés et le fait qu'elle se frictionne les bras n'y changeait rien. Elle savait qu'enfiler une laine ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Elle n'avait pas froid _de ce froid là_. Elle se leva en chancelant, tel que dans la forêt, et se retient de s'appuyer au mur, se souvenant encore de l'écorce brûlante du pin. Elle contempla sa main : malgré le noir, elle ne distinguait aucune trace de brûlure. Elle percevait tout de même une douleur sourde qui lui lançait la paume.

Elle sortit de sa cabine pour sentir le vent marin sur sa peau. Elle pouvait voir un rayon de lune traverser les planches de bois du pont supérieur et les voix de Frank, Piper et Léo résonnaient à ses oreilles. Elle se souvint que c'était leur tour de garde. La soirée ne devait pas être très avancée, car Hazel et Jason devaient les remplacer au milieu de la nuit. Annabeth et Percy n'avait pas été assigné un tour de garde cette nuit afin de se remettre de leur séjour dans les Enfers.

Percy... Elle ressentit soudain le besoin impérieux de le voir. Elle devait partager avec lui la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle et elle savait que ses amis sur le pont ne comprendrait pas à quel point la mort d'un Titan et d'un Géant la secouait. Le seul qui pouvait comprendre était Percy, qui dormait. C'était terriblement égoïste de sa part, mais il fallait qu'elle le réveille. Une voix au fond d'elle savait qu'il n'y aura qu'un endroit où elle se sentirait réellement en sécurité, et c'était les bras de Percy. Elle frappa deux coups sec sur la porte de bois et attendit, le coeur tremblant.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et laissa apparaître Percy. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un tee-shirt troué et d'un vieux short. Il avait un air affolé et tenait Turbulence au dessus de sa tête comme s'il redoutait une attaque. Son regard passa de Annabeth à derrière elle, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de nuisible, avant de repasser à Annabeth. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression attristée de cette dernière, il lâcha son épée, qui tomba dans un bruit de ferraille.

- Annabeth ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son ton de sollicitude ne vint qu'aggraver la culpabilité de la jeune fille. Son petit ami la regarda, désemparé, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Finalement, il fit la chose la plus sage : il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

La blonde se laissa aller contre le torse de Percy en fermant les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre et cela la réconforta. Malgré tout ce qu'il arrivait, le cœur de son petit ami battait toujours éternellement bien. La chaleur ses bras autour d'elle acheva de la réchauffer et peu à peu, elle se calma.

Percy la berçait tendrement. Il n'avait jamais vu Annabeth si retournée et si cela le terrifiait, il appréciait de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Il lui insufflait tout son amour dans cette étreinte, la serrant comme un oiseau blessé, et fut heureux de constater que ses tremblements s'espaçaient.

Il se détacha d'elle et la prit par les épaule pour la regarder en face. Annabeth flancha sous les questionnement qui résidaient dans ses yeux vert océan.

- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer dans ta cabine ? Je ne...

Percy lui adressa un franc sourire, montrant qu'il avait comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres membres de l'équipage la voit dans cet état. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière eux.

La chambre du fils de Poséidon était sans dessus dessous, et Annabeth, bien que mal en point, fronça les sourcils devant tant de désordre. Ses habits traînaient dans à peu près chaque endroits de la pièce possible si bien qu'on avait de la peine à avancer sans marcher dessus. Une carte à moitié déchirée était étalée par terre au même titre que d'autres objets tel un télescope, une pierre ponce, et des trésors trouvés lors de leur quêtes. Sur son bureau trônaient des outils de Léo en vrac, et Annabeth se demanda comment ils avaient pu atterrir à cet endroit. Devant son air renfrogné, Percy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Relax, je rangerai demain ! dit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Annabeth haussa les épaules en soupirant et s'assit sur le lit. Le jeune homme vint la rejoindre, toute trace d'hilarité ayant quitté ses traits. Il lui prit doucement la main et la serra affectueusement.

- Annabeth...

- Je les ai vu mourir, déclara t-elle de but en blanc.

Percy lâcha sa main sous la stupeur.

- Qui ? demanda t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il avait peur de connaître la réponse. Il le savait au fond de lui, mais préférait ne pas y croire.

- Bob et Damasène. Même Ti-Bob a dû se faire massacrer, ajouta t-elle, la voix pleine de rancœur.

- Comment... ?

- Gaïa. J'ai rêvé d'elle et elle a tenu à me torturer en me montrant l'issue de la bataille.

Percy accusa le coup. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, la tête entre les mains. Bob et Damasène, morts... Si le fils de Poséidon n'avait pas vraiment connu le géant – qui malgré cela l'avait soigné -, Bob était en revanche son ami. Ami... C'était un bien grand mot, en définitive. Comment Percy pouvait-il se proclamer son ami alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour lui, ne serait-ce que lui rendre visite ? Pendant tout leur périple dans le Tartare, Percy lui avait menti en se disant être son ami. Mais était-ce ça, l'amitié ? Effacer les souvenir de quelqu'un, le laisser à son sort ingrat et le rappeler quelques mois plus tard parce qu'il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir tout seul ? Certes, il avait fini par révéler, partiellement du moins, la vérité à Bob. Et celui-ci les avait quand même choisi. Il leur avait sauvé la vie, avait été loyal jusqu'au bout.

Percy eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait était telle qu'il comprenait sans peine le visage fermé d'Annabeth. Annabeth... La jeune fille le regardait marcher de long en large avec un air triste. Il retourna s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Percy...

Ce fut son tour de poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle effectua des cercles concentriques avec son pouces, une tentative de le rassurer.

- Ca ne sert à rien de se sentir coupable, murmura t-elle.

Si quelques minutes auparavant, la jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille, elle paraissait s'être calmée et être retournée à la vrai Annabeth. La jeune fille forte et intelligente, qui raisonnait même dans les pires situations. Et à présent, c'était son rôle de réconforter Percy.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, continua t-elle doucement.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute ! s'écria le fils de Poséidon. Si j'avais été un meilleur ami à Bob, peut-être que...

- Peut-être que quoi, Percy ? Ca ne l'aurait pas sauvé pour autant. Il s'est sacrifié parce qu'il le voulait. Que tu lui ai rendu visite lorsqu'il était au service d'Hadès n'y aurait pas changé grand chose. Le résultat aurait été le même. Bob t'aimait trop pour te laisser échouer.

- Oui, mais si je n'avais pas...

- Si je n'étais pas allée sauver la statue d'Athéna Parthénos toute seule, si je ne m'étais pas cassé la cheville et si je n'étais pas tombée bêtement dans le Tartare, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Tu vois Percy, avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu ressentes, ils sont morts. Le moins que tu puisses faire à présent, c'est d'honorer leur sacrifice et d'aller de l'avant.

Un silence suivit la tirade d'Annabeth. Percy gardait les yeux rivé au sol, en proie à une foule de sentiments contradictoires.

- Tu as raison, finit-il par dire. Ca ne sert à rien de broyer du noir. On les vengeras. Gaïa payera !

Annabeth eu un mince sourire.

- Voilà le Percy que je connais !

Elle se décala pour venir poser sa tête contre l'épaule du demi-dieu. Pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils avaient chacun besoin de se recueillir sur la mort de leurs compagnons.

- Percy... murmura Annabeth au bout d'un moment.

- Hm ?

- Je sais que je n'ai jamais dit ça, et si jamais tu le répètes à quelqu'un, je te jure que je te le ferais payer, cervelle d'algue.

Percy tourna la tête pour la contempler, un petit sourire sur les lèvres devant les menaces de sa petite amie.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai peur. Par les dieux, j'ai peur. Je crois que je commence seulement à réaliser ce dont Gaïa et ses troupes sont capables... Et ça me terrifie.

Le sourire de Percy s'évanouit. Il hocha la tête, comme s'il partageait sa pensée.

- Moi aussi, Annabeth. Moi aussi, j'ai peur.

Il passa une main dans sa nuque, gêné. Annabeth le la lui prit et la serra doucement.

- On va s'en sortir, cervelle d'algues. On s'en sort toujours, se força-t-elle à sourire.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas si sûre au fond d'elle. Le doute commençait à s'immiscer dans son esprit, à mesure que les obstacles se dressaient sur sa route. Depuis que Percy avait disparu, la laissant seule sans indice, sa raison avait flanchée. Pendant leur tombée dans le Tartare, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Et elle avait alors réalisé qu'elle avait plus peur que jamais auparavant. Cela, lorsqu'on s'appelait Annabeth Chase, n'était jamais de bon augure.

- Tu as raison, prononça le fils de Poséidon avec un sourire plus franc que le sien. On s'en sortira.

Il lui pressa doucement la main, avant de se rapprocher de son visage et de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il s séparèrent, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Annabeth. Il réalisa seulement à quel point la jeune fille avait l'air fatiguée.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner seule...

La fille d'Athéna baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, et Percy comprit qu'elle redoutait d'autres mauvais rêves prémonitoires.

- Bien sûr. Je te réveillerai si tu fais un cauchemar.

Il l'attira à lui et ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures. La tête d'Annabeth se posa sur son torse tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime, chuchota t-il.

Ils se le disaient peu mais il avait besoin qu'elle le sache. Qu'elle sache qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Annabeth et elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Aucun d'eux ne fit de mauvais rêve cette nuit-là.


	2. Piper

**Voici donc le second chapitre, donné du point de vue de Piper. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez des reviews, elles m'aident à m'améliorer et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Jason. Merci !**

* * *

><p>La nuit était claire pour la première fois depuis des semaines. La lune illuminait le pont où Piper, Frank et Léo étaient assis. Le fils d'Héphaïstos avait allumé un feu, et les trois demi-dieux regardaient les flammes lécher les planches de bois sans les consumer. L'<em>Argo II<em> voguait tranquillement vers la Grèce, et les trois demi-dieux montaient la garde sans grande conviction. Les événements de la journée les avaient épuisés, mais un air de bonne humeur flottait sur le bateau depuis que Percy et Annabeth étaient rentrés sain et sauf. Léo semblait pourtant étonnement hermétique à cette atmosphère et, alors que Frank et Piper disputaient une partie de mythomagic, il contemplait le feu d'un air absent. Piper était inquiète pour lui. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, elle pouvait le voir. Alors qu'autrefois il n'était que gaîté, elle pouvait à présent distinguer une étincelle de mélancolie briller dans ses yeux noirs. Il blaguait toujours, mais le faisait avec moins d'entrain, comme si ses propres plaisanteries ne l'amusaient plus lui-même. Quelque chose s'était passé lorsque Chioné l'avait éjecté du bateau et qu'il s'était perdu en mer, mais personne ne semblait savoir quoi.

Alors qu'elle venait de perdre une seconde partie contre Frank, la fille d'Aphrodite se tourna vers Léo. Il ne la remarqua même pas, les yeux rivé sur les flammes.

- Léo ?

Il releva la tête, visiblement surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole, mais se força à esquisser un sourire. Celui-ci ne gagna pas ses yeux.

- Piper, que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta douce voix ?

Sa tentative de blague fit soupirer la brune, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Léo... est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, depuis que tu es revenu, tu es... bizarre. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

- Bien ? Je suis en pleine forme ! Ca ne se voit pas ?

Piper le toisa d'un œil dur. Frank observait la scène, n'osant dire mot.

- Arrête, fit Piper. On sait tous qu'il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque tu t'es perdu en mer. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous raconter ? On s'inquiète pour toi, ajouta t-elle en se désignant elle et Frank, qui hocha la tête.

Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait utilisé l'enjôlement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable. Elle aurait voulu que Léo leur dise de lui-même ce qui lui était arrivé, et non sous un enchantement quelconque. Elle devait travailler plus, être capable de maîtriser ce don aussi utile que traître. Certes, elle avait fait des progrès ces derniers temps, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à le faire taire lorsqu'elle attendait quelque chose de ces amis. Léo avala sa salive, angoissé, avant de répondre.

- D'accord, je vais vous raconter. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas vous moquer de moi.

- Je te le promet, répondit aussitôt Piper. Frank ?

Elle vit que le grand asiatique hésitait. Évidemment, après que Léo l'ai charrié pendant des semaines, la tentation était trop grande. Mais sa gentillesse l'emporta et il poussa un soupir, vaincu.

- Promis.

Léo hésita. Les mots semblaient avoir du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Piper voyait bien que c'était difficile pour lui, mais elle lui était reconnaissante d'essayer. Le fils d'Hépaïstos finit par parler, d'une voix haché, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait.

- J'ai... J'ai rencontré Calypso.

- Calypso... répéta Piper. Ca me dit quelque chose.

- C'est une jeune fille perdue sur un île déserte, avança Frank. Enfin, perdue... Elle a été maudite par les dieux pour avoir soutenu son père Atlas. Elle ne peut pas quitter l'île d'Ogygie. Régulièrement, un héros s'échoue dessus. Elle est condamnée à tomber amoureuse de lui et à le voir partir.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Léo. Bravo.

- Ca y est, ça me revient ! s'exclama Piper. Percy s'est retrouvé là-bas, non ?

Léo parut se renfrogner à l'annonce du prénom du demi-dieu.

- Oui, grommela t-il.

Piper se maudit intérieurement. Visiblement, parler du lien de Percy avec Calypso était une mauvaise idée. « Peut-être est-il jaloux ? Non, Léo a un faible pour Hazel » se rappela t-elle. Pourtant cette pensée n'était pas incongrue. Sinon, comment expliquer la mauvaise humeur de Léo ?

- Dis-nous en un peu plus, dit-elle vivement.

- Au début, je la détestais. Je veux dire, la première chose qu'elle m'a dit, c'est « Tu as cassé ma table ! ». Comme si j'avais fait exprès de tomber du bateau et d'atterrir sur sa stupide table ! En plus, elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de ma venue. Elle a même demandé pourquoi à mon père ! Vous y croyez, vous ?

Les deux demi-dieux hochèrent négativement la tête, ce qui semblait être la réponse appropriée car Léo enchaîna :

- Exactement ! Elle a essayé de me faire repartir le plus vite possible. D'après elle, un radeau magique était sensé venir me secourir. Sauf qu'évidemment, il n'est pas venu. Du coup, après avoir poussé une crise, elle m'a laissé tout seul.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Frank.

- C'est-à-dire que madame est partie dans sa petite cave tout confort fourni tandis que je me suis cassé la tête à me fabriquer un abris. Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment-là, elle a commencé à se sentir coupable, parce qu'elle me laissait de la nourriture à un endroit de l'île. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de la voir, sous peine de devoir supporter une autre crise. Quelle plaie !

- Sympathique, cette fille, marmonna Piper pour elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien, pardon. Continue.

- Bref, après quelques journées à s'ignorer, elle est finalement venue me voir pour s'excuser en m'apportant des habits fait d'un fil spécial. Quoi qu'on y fasse, ils ne peuvent pas se dégrader et grandiront même avec moi. C'est elle qui as cousu la pochette pour ton tison, d'ailleurs, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Frank. Ensuite, elle m'a offert son aide pour construire un bateau qui m'aiderait à repartir. On s'est donc mis à la tache.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle t'as aidée de ses propres mains ? demanda Frank, étonné.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, répondit Léo.

Pour une fois, son ton n'était pas sarcastique comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'il s'adressait à Frank. La fille d'Aphrodite releva les sourcils, étonnée. Il y avait une nette amélioration dans la relation entre les deux demi-dieux.

- Ah bon... Vu la façon dont tu l'a décrite, j'aurai pensé qu'elle ne se salirai pas les mains comme ça.

- Pour tout te dire, ça m'a surpris aussi, avoua Léo. Elle s'était même cousu un pantalon parce qu'elle avait découvert à quel point c'était pratique !

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres du héros à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et Piper commença à deviner l'issue de l'histoire.

- Elle avait changé d'attitude. Bien sûr, elle restait une petite diva, mais elle riait plus volontiers, elle semblait apprécier mes blagues, elle me taquinait même. Et surtout, elle était une excellente travailleuse. En peu de temps, le bateau était quasiment près. Et c'est un peu avant les finitions que le radeau magique est arrivé.

- Tu veux dire qu'il était en retard ? demanda Piper.

- En quelque sorte...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors ? Tu l'as prit, ou tu as préféré prendre celui que tu avais construit ?

- Calypso m'a conseillé de prendre le radeau. S'il était magique, j'avais plus de chance de retrouver mon chemin vers l'_Argo II_. J'ai dû partir en vitesse de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais avant de partir, elle a, euh...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Frank semblait suspendu aux lèvres de Léo. Piper, quant à elle, avait déjà comprit en voyant les oreilles du demi-dieu devenir rouges.

- Elle m'a embrassé...

Le fils d'Héphaïstos baissa les yeux, gêné. Il fut donc très surpris lorsque Frank lui planta une grande claque dans le dos.

- Bien joué, vieux ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Léo lui répondit par un petit sourire, qui disparu lorsqu'il vit que Piper le regardait avec amusement.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis juste contente pour toi, sourit-elle.

Léo se frotta le cou.

- Oui, enfin tout n'est pas rose non plus. Calypso est toujours coincée sur cette île et je ne sais pas comment faire pour la retrouver. Selon la légende, un héros ne peut tomber qu'une seule fois sur Ogygie. Et le deuxième problème, c'est que j'ai promis de revenir la chercher.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle risque d'attendre le reste de sa vie que tu la retrouve? questionna le fils de Mars avec stupéfaction.

- Merci pour les encouragement, Frank, mais oui, c'est ça l'idée, répondit sèchement Léo.

- Et Percy ?

Piper savait que parler du héros était une mauvaise idée, mais une pensée lui était venue soudainement.

- Quoi Percy ?

- Il est allé sur l'île. Peut-être qu'il se rappelle comment y accéder ?

- Peut-être, marmonna Léo.

Son regard s'était fait plus dur, et Piper comprenait enfin pourquoi. Car si Percy avait pu repartir de l'île, c'est que, comme le voulait la légende, Calypso s'était éprise de lui. Son départ avait dû lui briser le cœur. Elle pouvait comprendre sans peine que Léo veuille lui éviter de revivre cela, surtout sachant qu'il répondait sans doute aux sentiments de la jeune déesse.

- Ecoute, Léo, on trouvera une solution. Je te promets qu'après la bataille de Gaïa, on t'aidera à la chercher.

« Enfin, si on en sort vivant... » pensa Piper. Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'ajouter. La menace flottait au dessus d'eux en permanence. Telle une ombre planant au dessus de leur tête, la pensée de Gaïa éveillait en eux une angoisse féroce.

- J'espère juste... J'espère juste qu'on sera encore en contact après ça, dit finalement Frank.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah, ça va être difficile de se voir, non ? Sachant qu'on est grecs et romains et que les deux colonies sont à deux bouts du continents...

- On se verra toujours, trancha Piper. Si tout va comme prévu, les deux camps seront réconciliés et les échanges se feront beaucoup plus facilement.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Parce que pour l'instant, c'est plutôt la guerre qu'autre chose, grimaça Léo.

Chacun avait vu les images de la colonie des sangs-mêlés se préparant à combattre dans le salon de l'_Argo II_. De plus, ils savaient qu'Octave avait désobéi à Reyna et menait à présent les demi-dieux romains vers une bataille acharnée.

- Espérons qu'on réglera tout ça avant qu'ils ne se tapent dessus, conclu Piper.

Pour se rassurer, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Katoptris, son poignard. La lame était vierge de toute vision, ce qui était de bon augure. La fille d'Aphrodite, pourtant, ne s'y fiait pas. Elle pressentait quelque chose de plus terrible encore que ce qui leur était déjà arrivé. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas quand ni comment cela se manifesterait, et c'était sans doute le plus angoissant.

Un bruit dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle se leva rapidement, Katoptris à la main, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle menaçait son petit ami.

- Piper, tu m'effraie un peu là, grimaça Jason.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver...

Elle baissa son arme, l'air contrit. Derrière Jason venait Hazel. Elle venait juste de se réveiller et ne paraissait pas dans sa meilleure forme. Ses cheveux frisés avait été malmené par la demie nuit de sommeil et étaient complètement indisciplinés, ce que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de prendre en compte. Elle avait les yeux à demi-fermé, le visage ensommeillé et se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre pour vaincre la brise estivale qui traversait ses vêtements. Elle adressa un petit sourire à ses compagnons. Frank se leva aussitôt pour lui passer sa couverture sur les épaules. La petite demi-déesse en referma les pans autour elle, avant de lui adresser un regard reconnaissant.

- Pip's ? Ca va ? Tu as l'air... ailleurs, s'inquiéta Jason.

Le fils de Jupiter paraissait en meilleur forme qu'Hazel. Son regard était décidément plus réveillé, et il avait l'air prêt à combattre quel que soit le danger qui s'opposerait à eux. Une fois de plus, Piper fut frappée par sa beauté. Son petit ami semblait briller d'un aura spéciale, ce qui faisait le plus souvent de lui le meneur. Les épreuves de ces derniers mois l'avait musclé, et son visage avait perdu cet air enfantin. Pour la première fois, Piper réalisa à quel point son petit ami avait grandi. Et elle ? Avait-elle grandi tout autant ? « Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme » lui aurait dit sa mère si elle avait été là. Mais Piper n'arrivait pas à décider si oui ou non, elle avait évolué. Certes, ces épreuves l'avaient confrontés à ses peurs et elle avait dû faire preuve de plus de courage qu'elle ne pensait posséder. Mais avait-elle mûri ? A plus y réfléchir, sans doute. Elle ne se sentait plus comme une petite fille. De là à être cette jeune femme dont parlait Aphrodite... Il y avait un pas.

Elle se força à adresser à Jason un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Le jeune homme ne fut pas dupe mais s'abstint de tout remarque.

- Je suis simplement fatiguée, expliqua t-elle.

- Allez dormir, dit Jason à l'ensemble de ses compagnons. Hazel et moi prenons la relève.

Frank ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il embrassa sa petite amie sur la joue, souhaita bonne nuit aux demi-dieux et s'éloigna vers sa cabine. Léo, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait les flammes de ce même air mélancolique, insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Hazel et Piper échangèrent un regard. La fille de Pluton était maligne, et Piper ne doutait pas qu'elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une peine de cœur. Mais elle était aussi discrète et respectueuse, et ne fit aucune réflexion.

- Léo ? appela doucement Piper. On va se coucher ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'on lui adressait la parole, exactement comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Oui oui, bien sûr, répondit-il précipitamment. Je suis crevé !

Jason fronça les sourcils devant son attitude étrange et chercha le regard de Piper. Lui aussi se doutait de quelque chose, mais avait-il comprit qu'il y avait un rapport avec Calypso ? Piper ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui révéler ce que Léo leur avait confié. Bien qu'il ne leur ai pas interdit à proprement parlé, elle sentait que c'était un sujet qu'il devait aborder de lui-même. Elle haussa les épaules, faignant l'incompréhension, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Ne t'endors pas, surtout, murmura t-elle. Tu viens Léo ?

Ils quittèrent Jason et Hazel pour se diriger vers leurs cabines respectives où, Piper l'espérait, elle pourrait passer une bonne nuit sans mauvais rêves.


	3. Jason

**Voici le troisième chapitre, vu par les yeux de Jason. Comme d'habitude, une review serait grandement appréciée ! Merci de lire.**

* * *

><p>Jason regarda sa petite amie disparaître dans les ténèbres. Il poussa un soupir et s'appuya au bastingage. La nuit était claire et l'eau calme reflétait les nombreuses étoiles qui illuminaient les cieux. Le croissant de lune émettait un éclat vif qui prenait l'apparence d'une lumière divine. Un temps calme, à l'image de la soirée pour l'instant. Ils n'avaient subi aucune attaque depuis que Percy et Annabeth étaient revenus, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Les monstres étaient aussi imprévisibles que puissants, et rien ne signifiait qu'ils étaient à l'abri jusqu'au petit matin. Surtout sachant que les portes de la morts avaient libérés une foule de créatures diverses du fond du Tartare... Le jeune homme réprima un frisson. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ni à cette guerre, ni aux possibles – et probables- morts qu'il y aurait. Il y songeait sans arrêt, et il n'était certainement pas le seul. Plus le 1er août approchait, plus il sentait l'étau se resserrer autour de lui. Il savait que chacun devrait faire face à des sacrifices plus douloureux encore que ceux déjà accomplis. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils n'en ressortiraient pas inchangés.<p>

Pour l'heure, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait juste profiter d'une nuit normale, sans attaque, sans angoisses. Une belle nuit au clair de lune à ne pas se demander si le lendemain ne serait pas le dernier. Il aspirait à être un adolescent ordinaire, juste pour quelques heures. Enfin, aussi normal que pouvait l'être voler dans un navire de guerre en montant la garde contre des monstres marins.

Il se retourna vers Hazel, qui s'était assise près du feu. Elle avait sorti ses main de la couverture prêtée par Frank et les réchauffait, paumes tournées vers les flammes. Ses paupières papillonnaient et sa tête dodelinait, preuve que la demi-déesse n'était pas proprement réveillée. Jason s'assit en face d'elle et lui sourit.

- Quitte à être là... Autant parler, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Bonne idée... Ca m'évitera de me rendormir, ajouta t-elle avec un petit rire.

Le silence retomba. Jason réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais réellement été seul avec elle. Certes, ils avaient grimpé la falaise ensembles jusqu'à Périphétès et elle les avait habilement tiré d'affaire, mais ils avait alors une mission à accomplir. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'asseoir comme aujourd'hui et discuter. Et maintenant que l'occasion se présentait à eux, la situation était un peu tendue.

- Alors... De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- N'importe quoi, tant que ça ne concerne pas un plan d'action quelconque ou la guerre qui se prépare.

- Ca tombe bien, je comptais éviter ça aussi ! Alors euh... Tu veux me parler de ta vie d'avant ?

- J'aimerai mieux pas, grimaça Hazel.

Le héros réalisa un peu tard que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure question à poser. En effet, Hazel avait vécu et était morte dans le siècle précédent. Elle avait été ramenée à la vie par un frère dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence, dans un monde où elle ne connaissait plus rien ni personne, avant d'être embarquée dans un quête qu'elle n'avait certainement pas choisie. Comme situation, on faisait mieux.

- Et toi ? Tu veux parler de ta vie avant d'avoir été amnésique ?

Jason haussa les épaules. Comme elle lui semblait loin, sa vie d'avant ! Il ne parvenait pas à croire que cela ne faisait que 7 mois qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'autocar en compagnie de Léo et Piper. Il lui semblait que des années avaient passées depuis lors. L'avantage dans tout ça, c'est que sa vie ne lui paraissait plus ennuyeuse comme il se souvenait la ressentir avant. Pourtant... Il aurait bien échangé quelques aventures rocambolesque pour une poignée d'heures d'oisiveté en compagnie de ses camarades du Camp Jupiter.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. Le truc avec l'amnésie, c'est qu'on oublie pas mal de détails même si on finit par se rappeler les grandes lignes. Et dans ma nouvelle vie, je tombe de surprise en surprise. Comme lorsque j'ai découvert que j'avais une sœur, Thalia. Je veux dire, c'est étrange, non ? Découvrir après seize ans qu'on n'est pas fils unique...

- Je te comprends parfaitement, approuva Hazel. J'ai vécu exactement la même chose avec Nico.

Nico. Jason sentit une sensation étrange l'envahir à l'annonce du prénom du demi-dieu. Il n'avait presque pas pensé à lui, depuis qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour ramener l'Athéna Parthénos avec Reyna et Gleeson Hedge à la Nouvelle Rome. Il pouvait sans peine comprendre pourquoi Nico avait voulu s'éloigner... Il ne parvenait à oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés face à Cupidon. _L'être que tu chéris le plus au monde_. Ce jour-là, Nico avait laissé tombé toutes ses barrières. Jason avait pu entrevoir à quel point le demi-dieu souffrait réellement. Et il s'en voulait, quelque part, de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt. Mais nouer des liens avec Nico s'était révélé plus ardu que prévu, et le fils de Jupiter sentait une étrange nostalgie l'étreindre lorsqu'il revoyait Nico le rembarrer dans le château du dieu Auster. Et maintenant, le fils d'Hadès avait fui... Jason ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il avait remarqué le trouble de Nico lorsqu'il avait malencontreusement serré la main de Percy, lors du vol d'ombre pour retourner à L'_Argo II_. Cela devait être dur pour lui de se retrouver en présence du fils de Poséidon, surtout sachant que ce dernier ne se doutait de rien et passait son temps avec Annabeth.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque vous êtes allé chercher le sceptre Nico et toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jason avait presque oublié la présence de Hazel. Elle le regardait, stoïque, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- O...Oui, avoua Jason.

Cela ne servait à rien de mentir. Hazel avait déjà deviné. Cacher la vérité à la jeune fille était une mauvaise idée.

- Mais Nico m'a fait promettre de garder le secret, ajouta Jason à regret.

- Hm.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers les étoiles. Elle sembla sonder les cieux un instant, comme si les réponses à ses questionnement s'y trouvaient. Ainsi songeuse, son corps frissonnant enveloppé dans la couverture et les cheveux tout ébouriffé, elle semblait plus petite encore que ce que son âge laissait présager. Plus frêle, aussi. Jason sentit un grand élan d'affection pour la fille de Pluton le gagner. Il n'y pensait jamais, mais Hazel était la plus jeune sur le navire. Pourtant, elle faisait chaque jour preuve d'un courage hors du commun et d'une clarté d'esprit étonnante. A bien des égards, elle était la plus sage.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle se détacha de la vision de ciel pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

Jason fut prit au dépourvu.

- Eh bien, euh, parce que je ne te dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hazel. Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux qui la gênait en arrière.

- Tu penses que je vais t'en vouloir parce que tu ne veux pas trahir mon frère ? Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'excuser.

- Oui, mais tu es sa sœur...

Hazel releva la tête, songeuse.

- Je sais. J'aimerai parfois qu'il me dise plus. Il est tellement... Secret. C'est mon frère et en même temps... Je le connais à peine, finit-elle dans un soupir.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais sache que quoi que Nico te cache, ce n'est pas pour te blesser. Je pense qu'il essaye juste de ne pas se blesser lui-même.

- Ca a un rapport avec ce qu'il t'as dit ? sourit Hazel.

- Oui, répondit Jason en réalisant qu'il en disant peut-être un peu trop. Mais la fille de Pluton continuait déjà.

- C'est bien ça, le problème. Il a tellement peur de souffrir qu'il se renferme encore plus sur lui-même. Comment je suis sensé l'aider s'il ne veut rien me dire ? En gardant tout pour lui, il souffre encore plus de ne pas pouvoir se confier. On a parfois besoin d'une oreille attentive.

- Il as du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent...

- Je m'en doute bien. Il ne me parle jamais de son autre sœur, Bianca. Tiens, quand j'y pense, elle aurait aussi pu être ma sœur, remarqua Hazel avec un sourire triste. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que sa mort l'a profondément marqué. C'est sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles il m'a ramené à la vie.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a essayé de la remplacer ?

Jason réalisa trop tard que sa remarque pouvait être blessante. La jeune fille tressaillit, touchée.

- Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla le garçon.

- Non, tu as raison, il y a un peu de ça. Je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, on ne se connaissait pas, il ne me devait rien. Et sans lui, je ne pourrais pas vous aider à accomplir la prophétie ! plaisanta t-elle. Mais j'aimerai parfois qu'il évoque sa sœur. Qu'il me dise comment elle était. C'est vrai, j'aurai pu la connaître. Nico est le genre de personne à ne se rappeler que de la fin de la vie d'une personne. A mon avis, il ressent trop de culpabilité par rapport à sa mort et à son incapacité à la protéger. C'est triste, vu qu'il est le petit frère. Mais j'aimerais qu'il se rappelle des bons moments avec elle. Je suis sûre qu'ils en ont partagé. Si seulement il ne se renfermait pas autant, peut-être que sa vision d'elle changerait. Il la verrait autrement qu'un des fantômes de son passé.

Jason ne savait pas quoi répondre. Deux minutes plus tôt, il peinait à trouver un sujet de conversation avec Hazel, et voilà qu'elle lui déballait sa vie. La jeune fille était terriblement inquiète pour son frère, il pouvait le voir. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui confier le secret de Nico, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de son ressort. Si le fils d'Hadès voulait partager la vérité avec sa sœur, c'était à lui et à personne d'autre de le faire. C'était un sujet trop intime pour que Jason puisse l'aborder. De plus, il se doutait que la réaction du jeune homme serait tout sauf tendre s'il apprenait que Jason avait parlé à sa sœur.

Jason avait été maladroit lorsqu'il avait tenté de parler à Nico de ce qui s'était passé. Le demi-dieu s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Que ce soit son identité ou pas, que Percy soit juste une exception ou non, Nico avait rejeté cette partie de lui pendant des années. Et même s'il l'avait admis devant Cupidon, Jason n'était pas sûr qu'il l'avait totalement accepté.

- Jason ?

Le demi-dieu leva les yeux vers elle. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hazel s'était penchée vers lui et le fixait des ses yeux sombres.

- Il a un secret, n'est-ce pas ? Mon frère, Nico, il a un secret ?

La fille de Pluton était terriblement maligne. Elle avait déjà comprit. Jason avait fait tout son possible pourtant, pour ne pas trop en dire. En voyait une étincelle d'inquiétude briller dans ses prunelles, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas tout lui raconter.

Il ne répondit rien, troublé, mais la jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle se recula en arrière et baissa la tête. Elle ôta sa couverture et la plia à ses côté, laissant le vent marin faire frissonner ses bras nus.

- J'ai peur pour lui, avoua t-elle.

Elle remarqua le regard étonné de Jason et haussa les épaules.

- Quoi qu'il garde pour lui, ça a l'air assez grave pour que tu ne veille pas le trahir. Mais maintenant qu'il est parti... J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Je connais peu Nico mais je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide. Si jamais ce secret lui pèse trop... Oui si quelqu'un le provoque... J'ai peur qu'il souffre encore plus que ce qu'il ne souffre déjà.

- Hazel, Nico est quelqu'un de fort. Je l'ai vu ce jour là, quand il a... (Jason se tut avant d'en dire trop). Je ne parle pas seulement de physiquement, car tu n'a rien à craindre d'une attaque. Je te parle aussi d'émotionnellement. Ce secret qu'il porte avec lui... Ça lui as détruit une partie de sa vie. Mais il n'a jamais baissé les bras. Et le jour où nous sommes allé chercher le sceptre, il a fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun. Je sais que c'est pas facile, d'avoir un frère demi-dieu. Je veux dire, Thalia étant une chasseresse, elle est immortelle, donc je ne m'inquiètes pas pour elle. En revanche, j'ai peur pour Piper, pour Léo, pour tout le monde sur ce bateau. Et c'est ça notre vie, parce qu'on est demi-dieux et qu'on est sensés sauver le monde. Mais on ne peut pas passer notre vie à s'inquiéter pour les autres. On a trop à faire. Hazel, ton grand frère est fort. Il s'en sortira, je le sais. Pour l'instant, il est parti, et nous ne pouvons pas l'aider. Mais Reyna veille sur lui, elle est très intuitive, elle comprendra ce qui se passe. Elle saura le protéger.

- Mais Nico est borné ! Il refuse toute aide. Il pense qu'il peut gérer ses problèmes seul. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux !

La jeune fille n'était plus aussi calme que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait presque crié ces dernières paroles, et ses yeux était brillant de larmes. Jason sentit toute sa détresse, et appuya ses mots d'une encore plus grande fermeté.

- Hazel, je te promets que quand tout cela sera fini, je m'occuperai de ton frère. Je lui offrirai mon aide même s'il n'en veut pas, je le forcerai à l'accepter, je... Je ferai n'importe quoi. De ton côté, tu devra faire de même. Tu devras montrer à ton frère que tu es là pour lui.

- Mais je...

- Je sais que tu essayes. Mais on ne peut plus attendre qu'il réalise que nous sommes là pour lui. Il faut lui prouver, même s'il refuse, même s'il nous rejette. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. Et je te promets qu'à la fin, il te révélera son secret. Tu dois juste lui donner un peu de temps.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ravala ses larmes. Elle se raccrochait aux paroles de Jason, elle ne voulait croire qu'à ça, croire que tout irait bien. Le demi-dieu se rendit compte qu'il croyait lui-même ce qu'il disait. Il avait prit sa décision à l'instant même où il avait vu la détresse de Nico, face à Cupidon. Il était le seul détenteur de son secret. C'était à lui de l'aider, de l'épauler. Nico avait bien besoin d'un ami, en cette période difficile.

- Merci, Jason. Merci d'être là pour lui, souffla Hazel.

Le fils de Jupiter inclina la tête.

- Tout ira bien, déclara-il.

Il contempla le ciel, les étoiles, la lune. Il pensa à ses compagnons, en bas, qui dormaient profondément. A Frank, à qui il avait cédé son poste de prêteur et qui avait fait preuve d'une volonté incroyable. A Léo, qui avait mûri depuis s'être perdu en pleine mer. A Piper, sa douce Piper, qui chaque jour l'impressionnait d'avantage et lui donnait la force de continuer. A Percy et Annabeth, qui avait combattu Tartare et qui en étaient sorti indemnes, grandis. A Hazel, qui affrontait plus d'épreuve qu'il ne l'en aura cru capable. Et enfin à Nico, quelque part dans le monde, qui contemplait peut-être le même feu que lui en songeant au garçon qu'il aimait. Ces gens étaient devenu ses amis. Plus que jamais, il souhaitait gagner cette stupide guerre. Une sereine motivation l'envahit. Il n'était pas encore prêt, mais il le serait bientôt. Ils le seraient tous. Et ils renverseraient Gaïa.

« Tout ira bien, répéta t-il aux étoiles ».


	4. Nico

**Voici le 4e chapitre, raconté par Nico. Vous verrez qu'il sera au coeur de l'histoire par la suite. En effet, Nico est mon personnage préféré et c'est une personne si complexe qu'il est incroyablement intéressant d'écrire sur lui. Voilà pourquoi je suis fière de vous présenter ce chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire, même si je suis un peu nerveuse de ce que vous allez en penser. Le chapitre commence avec beaucoup de description car je trouve qu'il est primordial d'aller en profondeur avec Nico, néanmoins il finit par un dialogue. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

><p>Nico Di Angelo contemplait la falaise en contrebas. Les pieds pendant dans le vide, il s'était installé sur la corniche et laissait ses pensées vagabonder en observant le paysage sous lui. La falaise était abrupte, hérissées de pointes rocheuses et de ça et là, un végétal méditerranéen subsistait. Les ténèbres recouvrait la vallée, et quiconque autre que le jeune demi-dieu n'aurait pas pu distinguer plus de cinq mètres en dessous de lui. Mais être un fils d'Hadès avait certains avantages, et il percevait sans mal la paroi qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Tout en bas, un fin chemin de terre qui longeait la falaise allait se perdre dans le terre couleur ocre. Dans le lointain, on entendait le ressac de la mer, trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'apercevoir. Ce son répétitif le relaxait, et au milieu des chants des grillons, il se sentait à sa place. Son corps endolori et épuisé se laissait aller et reprenait peu à peu les forces qui lui étaient nécessaires. Si il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait aussi entendre les éclats de voix de Gleeson Hedge qui relatait quelques exploits héroïque à Reyna. Celle-ci ne répondait rien, et Nico pouvait sans mal l'imaginer la tête penchée, ses longs cheveux sombres coulant en cascade sur ses épaules, tandis qu'elle prétendait écouter le satyre.<p>

La journée avait été éprouvante. Les demi-dieux avaient d'abord dû affronter une armée de monstres dans la maison d'Hadès, puis combattre le géant Clytios avant que Nico et Hazel ne les ramènent tous sain et sauf à l'_Argo II_. Après quelques heures de repos, Nico, Reyna et Gleeson Hedge étaient repartis avec l'Athéna Parthénos, au moyen du vol d'ombre. Cette technique de déplacement, connue seulement des enfants du dieu de la mort, était extrêmement difficile et fatigante à pratiquer. Les ramener tous depuis la maison d'Hadès avait été compliqué pour Nico, sachant que sa sœur l'aidait en plus de cela. Aussi, retourner à la Nouvelle Rome depuis la Grèce – ce qui équivalait à traverser la moitié du globe – était une entreprise périlleuse. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas déplacer trois personnes et une statue de douze mètre en un voyage. Il fallait faire de petits sauts, pas à pas, afin de pas complètement s'épuiser. Ils avaient donc démarré par une distance raisonnable. Nico les avait emmené d'abord jusqu'en Macédoine. De là, il s'était reposé environ une heure avant d'être capable de repartir. Leur arrêt suivant avait été le Monténégro. Nico avait fait une seconde pause, puis les avait déposé en Autriche. Ils avait prévu de s'arrêter là pour la nuit, mais c'était sans compter les trois géants qui les attendaient. Comment s'étaient-ils-retrouvés là, Nico n'en avait aucune idée. Toujours est-il qu'il avait dû disparaître précipitamment, sous les cri indignés de Gleeson Hedge qui le traitait de mauviette. Mais engager un combat de deux demi-dieux et un satyre contre trois géants était de la folie, surtout sachant qu'ils transportaient la très convoitée statue d'Athéna. Effectuer un vol d'ombre s'avérait ardu, mais un vol d'ombre dans la précipitation l'était plus encore. Ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à l'expérience de Nico. Il les avait amené en France, en Provence plus précisément, sur une falaise escarpée où personne ne se risquait jamais. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et le petit groupe avait enfin pu faire la halte qu'il espérait. Sitôt arrivé, le fils d'Hadès s'était retiré un peu plus loin avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le sol.

Son corps souffrait. Son esprit, pourtant, était en ébullition. La journée avait été mouvementée, et riche en événements. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'ils avaient fermé les portes de la mort et délivré Annabeth et Percy du Tartare.

Percy. Ce nom le touchait toujours comme un poignard. Une lame acérée qui s'enfonçait entre ses côtes pour aller dénicher son cœur et le malmener. Ce nom qui le renvoyait à ce visage angélique, aux yeux bleu océan qui semblait sonder leur interlocuteur, au sourire mal à l'aise, au rire rassurant. Percy. Il avait été le premier demi-dieu que Nico avait jamais vu, le premier à se battre pour le défendre. Il était si jeune, à l'époque... Il avait besoin d'une figure masculine à qui se référer, quelqu'un qui le comprenait d'une autre manière que sa grande sœur Bianca. Quelqu'un pour lui donner de l'espoir. Trop d'espoir, peut-être, puisque Percy s'était révélé incapable de protéger Bianca. Si la colère avait été la première réaction de Nico, elle ne l'était pas restée longtemps. Le jeune fils des Enfers n'avait pas pu laisser son ami mourir. Et c'est peut-être à ce moment là qu'il avait compris que ses sentiments étaient anormaux. Qu'il ait choisi d'épargner Percy l'avait surprit lui le premier. Pour quiconque autre, il n'aurait eu aucun remords. Mais sacrifier Percy... C'était au dessus de ses moyens. Il avait ensuite choisi la fuite.

Et puis, lorsqu'il l'avait recroisé au camp Jupiter, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il croyait être le seul grec à connaître l'existence des demi-dieux romains. Il avait vite comprit que Percy ne savait plus rien de son existence d'avant. Qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais il avait choisi la stratégie la plus simple, comme toujours, et avait prétendu ne pas le connaître non plus.

Et puis Hazel était partie dans une quête avec Percy, celui-ci avait retrouvé sa mémoire et une foule d'autres événements avaient eu lieu... Pour finalement les mener au bord du Tartare.

Nico n'oublierait jamais le regard de Percy lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de mener le vaisseau jusqu'en Grèce. Son regard plein d'espoir et de supplication muette, ce regard qui avait anéantit Nico lorsqu'il avait comprit que Percy préférait mourir dans le Tartare plutôt que d'abandonner Annabeth. Alors il avait promis à Percy, parce qu'il était incapable de dire non, face à ce qui était peut-être sa dernière volonté. Il l'avait regardé lâcher la paroi, se cramponnant à Annabeth, et ils avaient disparu dans les ténèbres. Et Nico avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas sauter à son tour. Parce que les deux demi-dieu courrait certainement à une mort certaine, et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'être qu'il aimait mourir à son tour. Mais il s'était retint. Il avait fait une promesse à Percy et il comptait la garder envers et contre tout. Plus que jamais, il ne voulait pas voir la déception briller dans les yeux de Percy si jamais ils venaient à se revoir. Le fils de Poséidon lui avait sauvé la vie tellement de fois... Le moins que Nico pouvait faire, c'était d'assurer la sécurité de l'équipage.

Sa vue se brouilla et il mit quelque secondes à réaliser que des larmes avaient emplis ses yeux. Avec un grognement, il tenta de les refluer. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Il en avait déjà versé tellement.

En remontant dans le navire, il avait gardé un masque impassible. Les autres ne devaient à tout prix pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais, seul dans sa cabine, il avait laissé ses larmes couler. Il s'était repassé en boucle le regard de Percy, sa main dans celle d'Annabeth, sa confiance en son jeune ami. Nico était-il digne de cette confiance ? Au fond de son esprit, il aurait préféré qu'Annabeth meurt plutôt que Percy plonge pour la sauver. En les voyant si étroitement enlacés alors qu'ils chutaient dans le noir, il avait comprit. Comprit que l'amour de Percy pour Annabeth était immensurable. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour elle si cela voulait dire que la sienne était sauve. Nico ne pourrait jamais se mesurer à ça. Pour Percy, il resterait éternellement ce gamin solitaire qui venait d'un autre siècle.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ces joues. D'un geste rageur, il les essuya, mais d'autres avait déjà prit leur place. Comme il aurait voulu que Bianca soit là ! Elle aurait tout comprit d'un regard. Elle aurait su comment le réconforter. Hazel était une gentille fille, mais elle était pour lui une étrangère. Il avait voulu la ramener à la vie parce qu'il se sentait seul, mais il avait vite comprit que sa présence creusait encore plus un gouffre. Elle aussi venait du vingtième siècle, mais à sa différence, elle se faisait facilement des amis et ne semblait pas perdue dans le monde qui l'entourait. Nico, lui, n'avait pas sa place. Il avait désespérément tenté de la trouver, mais tout autours de lui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas comme les autres pour trop de raisons, et ne le serait jamais. Ses sentiments pour Percy l'avait définitivement conforté dans cette idée. Comment pouvait-il rester près de lui en sachant tout ça ? Il passait son temps à le fuir. A fuir sa présence, à fuir ce qu'il ressentait. A se fuir lui-même. Mais tout ceci était inutile. Ou qu'il aille, il restait le même. Ce même garçon orphelin qui avait désespérément besoin d'amour.

Cela, il ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque. Même lui avait du mal à l'admettre. Pour tromper la solitude, il préférait se convaincre qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Les gens autours de lui ne l'accepteraient jamais, il était préférable de rester dans son coin. La réaction de Jason l'avait surprit. Le jeune demi-dieu lui avait délibérément dit qu'il était là pour lui. Nico avait senti, en effet, que le fils de Jupiter désirait réellement créer des liens. Mais Nico n'avait pas pu. Il l'avait repoussé. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur personne, il ne voulait plus être déçu, et il ne voulait plus que quiconque le soit de lui. Il ne voulait plus aimer. Il avait aimé sa mère et il l'avait perdu. Il avait aimé sa sœur et elle était morte. Il avait aimé Percy et celui-ci l'avait trahi. Les quelques relations qu'il avait eu dans sa vie s'étaient toujours soldées par des échecs. Pourquoi recommencer ? Pourquoi prendre le risque d'être blessé ? L'offre de Jason était peut-être motivée par la pitié. La pitié de cet enfant d'Hadès rejeté par ses pairs, rejeté par le garçon qu'il aimait. De la pitié pour cet être marginal, qui n'était digne de l'amour de personne, et qui passait son temps esseulé. Même son propre père ne s'intéressait pas à lui ! Nico ne voulait pas recommencer. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance à accorder. La seule personne qu'il aurait pu encore aimer était Hazel. Elle était du même sang que lui, il l'avait ramené à la vie, ils avaient passé du temps ensemble à un certain moment. Mais depuis le début de la quête, elle semblait s'être désintéressée de lui. Elle s'était fait des amis, elle avait même trouvé un garçon qui l'aimait. Comme chacun, elle n'avait plus eu de temps pour Nico. Après tout, il ne faisait pas parti de la prophétie des sept, il n'avait aucune raison d'être sur ce bateau.

Aussi après avoir fait sa promesse à Percy, il s'était encore plus replié sur lui-même. C'est à peine s'il venait aux repas avec le reste de l'équipage. Il avait fait une promesse certes, celle d'amener le bateau et ses occupants aux portes de la mort, mais rien de plus. Il n'était pas obligé de se joindre à ses compagnons. Ils ne le désiraient pas, de toute façon, il le voyait bien. Pour eux encore, il était ce garçon étrange, qui parlait peu et préférait la compagnie des morts à celle des vivants. A quelques reprises, il avait entendu Léo se moquer de lui, et personne ne s'opposait à ses blagues. Qui ne dit mot consent. Nico aurait pu s'en retrouver offensé, ou triste, mais il n'éprouvait qu'un grand vide. Il avait l'habitude. Léo était, à la réflexion, moins brutal que certaines personnes de la colonie des sangs-mêlés. Ses blagues ne relevaient pas d'une réelle méchanceté, mais plutôt d'une incompréhension. Nico était incompris, et il lui semblait impossible que le choses soient autrement.

Aussi, lorsque Percy et Annabeth était revenu du Tartare, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de fuir, encore. Il ne pouvait rester. La présence de Percy le mettait mal à l'aise. Le fils de Poséidon n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et Nico doutait qu'il s'en aperçoive de lui-même un jour, mais il avait peur de se trahir. Et il ne voulait pas à toux prix, voir le dégoût ou même la pitié briller dans les yeux de son ami.

Son ami... Percy était peut-être le seul ami de Nico. Le seul qui avait cru en lui, qui l'avait prit sous son aile et défendu. Mais tombait-on amoureux de ses amis ? Et surtout les fuyait-on comme la peste ?

Aussi, le problème de la statue était tombé à pic. Il pouvait la ramener, cela lui permettait de se détacher du navire et de ses occupants. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Nico se leva souplement en essuyant la dernière trace de ses larmes. Il se sentait idiot, de pleurer ainsi. On lui avait toujours dit que les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Et bien qu'il ai toujours trouvé ce mantra stupide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Percy ou bien Jason pleureraient dans une situation pareille.

Il devait retourner au campement. La voix de Gleeson Hedge s'était tue, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : il s'était endormi. Il fallait que Nico revienne, Reyna devait sûrement être en train de monter la garde. Il allait la remplacer un moment, le temps qu'elle récupère des forces. Bien que son corps soit épuisé, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'assoupir. Il y avait trop à penser, trop à réfléchir, trop à regretter.

Il se mit en route sur le fin chemin de terre qui l'avait conduit à son point d'observation. Ce chemin n'était plus accessible depuis longtemps, et la nature y avait repris ses droits. Plusieurs fois, il accrocha sa veste de motard à un roncier et pesta lorsqu'il dû l'enlever. En arrivant au campement, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Gleson Hedge, recouvert de sa veste, ronflait dans son sommeil. Nico savait que dans ces moments-là, même un lâché de bombe n'aurait pu le réveiller. Un peu plus loin, Reyna, assise en tailleur, avait posé son menton dans sa main et regardait pensivement le feu. L'âtre était presque éteint seules quelques braises subsistaient, et éclairaient faiblement la clairière. Reyna avait l'allure d'une déesse endormie. Elle avait perdue sa prestance de guerrière et semblait plus calme, sereine, moins intimidante. Nico s'approcha doucement avant de s'asseoir non loin d'elle. Elle tourna la tête, surprise, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as pas perdu tes capacités de repérage. Je suis juste anormalement discret.

Elle soupira.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Ces voyages ont dû être éprouvants, proposa t-elle.

Nico hocha négativement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas l'humeur au sommeil, dit-simplement.

Reyna pencha la tête sur le côté et ses cheveux glissèrent sur son épaule. Nico l'avait toujours vu coiffée d'une longue tresse. Il était étrange de la voir ainsi, sa belle chevelure brune scintillant au clair de lune. Cela lui donnait un côté moins va-t'en guerre, plus féminin.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, fils d'Hadès ?

Nico haussa les épaules. Il savait que les larmes qu'il avait versé quelques minutes auparavant n'étaient plus visible, néanmoins la perspicacité de la jeune fille le dérangeait. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire en retour, aussi il se contenta d'une réponse concise :

- Plus ou moins, éluda t-il.

Reyna opina, comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il entendait par là. Elle leva les yeux vers la lune, et inconsciemment, Nico l'imita. Pendant un instant, aucun ne parla. Nico avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade où il considérait que le silence entre deux personnes était gênant. De toute façon, les morts ne parlaient pas. Nico en était même venu à préférer ne pas parler, plutôt que de proférer des idioties inutiles qui ne valaient rien. Dans le silence, on entendait mieux ses propres pensées. Il se doutait bien que Reyna était de son avis.

- As-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

Nico mit un moment à réaliser que c'est lui qui venait de parler. Les mots lui avaient échappés de la bouche avant qu'il n'ai pu réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Quel idiot ! Depuis quand posait-il ce genre de question ? C'était bien le genre d'inutilité qu'il déplorait en temps normal. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'où venait ce soudain envie de discuter au clair de lune ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Reyna se détourna lentement de sa vision et le considéra. Nico frémit. Bien que sa question soit stupide même à ses propres yeux, il se rendit compte que la réponse l'intéressait réellement. Jason y était-il pour quelque chose, lui et sa fameuse envie que Nico s'ouvre à lui ?

- J'ai aimé, oui.

La romaine semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La question semblait avoir ravivé des souvenirs en elle. La curiosité de Nico était piquée au vif. Avant qu'il n'ai pu reconsidérer l'option à deux fois, il enchaîna :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Reyna tourna les yeux vers lui avec étonnement, comme si elle avait momentanément oublié sa présence.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il ne m'aimait pas, tout simplement.

Elle baissa la tête. Nico commençait à deviner qui était ce fameux garçon. Il s'agissait du même garçon qui lui avait proposé son aide, et qui était le détenteur du plus gros secret de son existence. Même si Nico avait soupçonné que la guerrière nourrissait quelques sentiments à l'égard de Jason, il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle puisse être complètement amoureuse de lui.

- Et toi ?

La question le prit à revers. Pourtant il aurait dû se douter qu'elle la lui retournerait. Depuis quand avait-il perdu toute précaution et baissé sa garde ? Il rougît, pâli, puis rougît encore. Il se sentait de nouveau comme devant Cupidon, lorsqu'il avait dû avouer ses sentiments devant Jason. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, il avait une mission. Se confronter à ce qu'il ressentait lui avait permis de récupérer le sceptre. Là, rien ne l'obligeait à répondre.

- Je... Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Il détourna le regard. Quiconque autre, dans une telle situation, lui aurait forcé la main et lui aurait arraché un réponse. Mais pas Reyna. Elle se contenta de l'observer attentivement, comme si Nico était un animal particulièrement intéressant. Le fils d'Hadès essaya de l'ignorer. Par bien des manières, la romaine parvenait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Et tout ceux qui le connaissait savait à quel point cela était difficile.

- Tu souffres.

Ce n'était pas une question. La jeune fille en était convaincue. Sa déclaration fit tressaillir Nico. Comment arrivait-elle à lire si bien en lui ? Il se persuadait d'être si difficile à déchiffrer, d'être une énigme pour ses pairs, et voilà qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se sentait comme une biche assaillie par une meute de loup. Vulnérable. Il détestait ce sentiment. C'était contre cette sensation de faiblesse qu'il s'était battu toutes ces années. Et il n'allait sûrement pas laisser Reyna le dominer ainsi.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua t-il sèchement.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa question le prit une fois de plus au dépourvu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle exige une explication. N'avait-il pas déjà été assez explicite dans ses propos ?

- Comment ça, pourquoi ? répliqua t-il impatiemment.

- Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi, chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche un peu trop près de ce que tu ressens, tu le repousses ?

- Pourquoi faire des généralités ? Tu ne me connais pas.

- Non, peut-être pas, répondit Reyna d'une voix plus douce. Mais je sais reconnaître la souffrance lorsque je la vois. Et toi, fils d'Hadès, tu as mal. Et étant donné la manière dont tu me réponds, personne ne s'est jamais occupé de ce mal.

Sa remarque tomba comme un couteau sur une chape de plomb. Avait-elle vu juste ? Nico souffrait-il réellement ? Comment n'avait-il pu pas s'en apercevoir lui-même ? Au fond de lui-même, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Que sa vie n'avait en rien avoir avec celle que tout adolescent ordinaire aurait rêvé d'avoir. Mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question de bonheur et du malheur. Il n'avait jamais remis en question les choses, il les avait toujours accepté. C'était sa vie, après tout pourquoi la rejeter en bloc ? Mais devant le constat de Reyna, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il souffrait. Son cœur était une plaie à vif, malmené par des années de morosité et de silence.

- Très bien, je vais mal, admit Nico à contrecœur. Ca te va ?

La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. C'est à toi-même.

- A moi même ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

Nico commençait à perdre ses moyens. Cette fille était prodigieusement agaçante. Et surtout, il sentait que ses tentatives de la repousser ne menaient à rien.

- Seulement en admettant tes problèmes, peux-tu les affronter, déclara Reyna comme si elle récitait une poésie.

- Admettre mes problèmes ? C'est ça ta solution ?

Reyna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Nico la devança. Il se leva d'un bond énervé, faisant sursauter la guerrière.

- Tu crois qu'admettre mes problèmes va régler tout ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ? Tu crois qu'admettre que je vais mal va soudainement me ramener aux vingtième siècle ?

Il sentait la colère monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il avait toujours cru que la fureur donnait du mal à s'exprimer, mais au contraire, plus il la sentait poindre dans sa poitrine, plus sa langue se déliait.

- Ma sœur est morte, cria t-il. Tu crois qu'en parler va la ramener ? Tu crois que si j'admets à quel point sa mort m'a touchée, elle va soudain apparaître devant moi ? Et si je te dis que ma mère me manque, que mon ancienne vie me manque, est-ce que je vais pour autant y être ramené ? Non ! Admettre mes problèmes ne résoudra rien !

- Mais Nico, tu souffres. Il faut expulser cette souffrance.

- JE SOUFFRE ? rugit Nico, hors de lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Comment peux tu te porter garante de ce que je ressens ? TU N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Et personne ne sait ce que je ressens ! Personne ne sait à quel point c'est dur d'être un enfant d'Hadès, et que chaque jour je rêve d'être né d'un autre parent divin ! Personne ne sait à quel point je me sens isolé dans la colonie des sangs-mêlés, lorsque je dors seul dans mon bungalow tandis que j'entends les autres rire entre eux ! Parce que je ne fais pas partie de ce monde ! Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Et personne ne peut savoir ce que je ressens ! Tout ceux que j'aime sont morts, je n'ai pas d'amis, tout le monde me déteste, et en plus de ça je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon. D'un garçon, tu comprends ? Il n'y a rien de pire pour être anormal ! Comment tu veux que j'espère que les autres m'acceptent un jour si je porte cela en moi, cette preuve de plus que je ne suis pas comme eux ? Et Percy, s'il l'apprend un jour il... Il...

- Il quoi, Nico ? demanda Reyna d'une voix calme.

Les épaules de Nico se voûtèrent. Toute sa colère semblait s'être évaporée à l'annonce du prénom du demi-dieu. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que le visage de son bien aimé.

- Il va me détester, termina t-il lamentablement.

Il se sentait soudain las, terriblement las. Ses yeux étaient rivé au sol, n'osant affronter le regard de Reyna. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, ni ce que la tirade du fils d'Hadès avait éveillé en elle. Il aurait voulu se rouler en boule et pouvoir pleurer de toutes ses forces. Et à cette pensée, il sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

Il se rassit calmement, toute fureur oubliée, et ramena ses genoux vers lui avant d'y enfouir sa tête. Il avait perdu toute dignité, mais il s'en fichait bien à cet instant précis. Il ne voulait pas que Reyna comprenne qu'il pleurait. Il tenta d'oublier le monde autour de lui, d'ôter l'image de Percy de son esprit. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. Il sursauta mais ne releva pas la tête. La main était chaude et réconfortante, et elle lui serrait l'épaule avec affection. Il sentit des bras l'entourer, et il se retrouva bientôt enserré par Reyna, la tête reposant contre sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux venaient lui chatouiller les joue, et son odeur était à la fois familière et rassurante. Il se sentait comme un enfant de dix ans à nouveau, entouré des bras de sa sœur Bianca. Il avait oublié ce sentiment. Celui d'être protégé. Celui d'être aimé. Celui de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Ses larmes se mirent à couler alors qu'il se remémorait ces instants précieux, et son corps tout entier fut bientôt agité de sanglots. Sans parler, Reyna raffermit sa prise autour de lui. De la main, elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant triste. A cet instant, Nico ne se sentait rien de plus qu'un enfant.

- Nico, regarde-moi.

Le fils d'Hadès ne voulait pas relever les yeux, mais quelque chose dans la voix de Reyna l'y obligea. Il se détacha doucement de son étreinte, se rassit en face d'elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Soutenir son regard était dur. Mais en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la romaine, il parvenait à déceler toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Il y trouva la compassion, la bienveillance et surtout, de la sollicitude. Ses yeux était un océan de ce calme qui la caractérisait tant.

- Tu as agis courageusement.

- Mais...

Reyna leva une main en l'air pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Le courage, ce n'est pas seulement abattre un monstre ou sauver un ami d'une situation dangereuse. Le courage, c'est aussi d'affronter ses pires peurs. Et tes pires peurs se trouvent en toi. Tu avais peur d'affronter ce que tu ressens. Parce que tu refusais d'admettre tes faiblesses. Mais celles-ci font partie de toi. Tu dois les dompter, les apprivoiser. Seulement ainsi pourra-tu t'ouvrir aux autres et arrêter de souffrir, énonça t-elle.

Nico baissa la tête.

- L'amour est une belle chose, demi-dieu. Cesse de le voir comme un fardeau. Je sais que c'est difficile d'être amoureux lorsque l'on sait que l'on ne sera jamais aimé en retour de la même façon, mais voit ce que tu as. Percy te considère comme un ami. Un véritable ami. Il t'as fait assez confiance pour te confier l'_Argo II_ et le reste de la mission. Les autres membres de l'équipage te font assez confiance pour te laisser ramener l'Athéna Parthénos à la Nouvelle Rome. Eux aussi te considéreraient comme un ami si tu ne te repliais pas tout le temps sur toi-même. Je sais que c'est dur, fils d'Hadès je sais que tu crois préférer la compagnie des morts à celle des vivants. Mais tu as déjà perdu beaucoup. Ne perds pas ce qu'il te reste.

Elle se leva soudain et considéra Nico qui la fixait toujours.

- Je vais monter la garde. Repose-toi, je crois que tu en a bien besoin.

Nico hocha faiblement la tête.

- Oh, et, une dernière chose... se rappela Reyna.

Elle lui adressa pour la première fois un sourire. Un mince étirement des lèvres, un petit sourire de sympathie, mais qui pour Nico signifiait énormément.

- Ta sœur serait fier de toi. Je sais que je le serais, à sa place.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle s'évanouit dans l'obscurité pour aller effectuer sa ronde. Nico ne tenta pas de la rappeler, bien qu'une question le taraudait : de quelle sœur voulait-elle parler ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Bianca. Mais à y bien y réfléchir, peut-être suggérait-elle qu'Hazel serait fière de lui si elle connaissait la vérité. Il se rendit compte que la jugement de sa petite sœur lui importait beaucoup. Et si il redoutait sa réaction, il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait lui expliquer.

Hazel. Cette jeune fille, ce corps frêle remplis d'énergie et de joie de vivre. Il l'avait ramené à la vie, et il s'en était si mal occupé. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur. L'unique famille qui lui restait à l'exception de son père divin. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu la fuir elle aussi ? Et comment avait-il pu tout lui mettre sur le dos ? C'était sa faute, son unique faute, si elle s'était désintéressée de lui. Il n'avait pas été assez présent pour elle. Il n'avait pas essayé de se rapprocher d'elle, de construire une vrai relation. Et pas plus tard qu'en début de soirée, il l'avait abandonné parce qu'il n'était pas capable de supporter la présence du garçon qu'il aimait. Il devait faire preuve de plus de courage.

Il était déterminé, à présent. Il allait tout faire pour se raccrocher à sa sœur. Reyna avait raison, il avait déjà tant, mais il refusait de le voir. Hazel n'en était qu'un exemple. Si la guerre finissait bien, il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour rester auprès d'elle. Elle était sa nouvelle mission.

Et il comptait bien l'honorer.


End file.
